STILL LOVING YOU
by Lee Min Ah
Summary: Aku terpuruk dalam kehancuranku, Ternyata Sasuke memang tidak pernah menginginkan aku menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Betapa tidak berharganya aku. Tidakkah dia tahu, bahwa aku juga berhak mendapatkan kasih sayang dari suamiku.  happy read it!


**Lee Min Ah PRESENTED**

**STILL TO LOVING YOU**

**My first fiction! Enjoyed~**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto sensei does.**

**Pairing : Sasuke X Naruto, Sasuke X Neji **

**Genre : Angst & Family**

**Warning : Gaje 'n Typo bertebaran dimana-mana**

**MPREG !**

**SO DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto POV

Namaku Uchiha Uzumaki Naruto saat ini aku berusia 27 tahun. Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa margaku sama dengan marga si Sasukecaptemepantatayam, itu karena aku telah menikah dengannya – Uchiha Sasuke, usia pernikahan kami sudah 7 tahun dan sudah dikaruniai 2 orang anak kembar. Anak yang pertama bernama Uchiha Uzumaki Kyuu – berambut pirang sepertiku, dan berkulit putih juga berbola mata hitam seperti Sasuke, dan yang kedua bernama Uchiha Uzumaki Ryuu – berambut hitam juga berkulit putih seperti Sasuke dan berbola mata biru sepertiku. Mereka berdua memiliki kecerdasan diatas anak-anak seusia mereka, turunan dari Gen ayahnya.

Kehidupan pernikahan kami awalnya baik-baik saja – menurutku. Meskipun menjelang pernikahan selalu terjadi konflik, tetapi setelah menikah, Sasuke tampak baik dan menuruti apa mauku.

Kami tidak pernah bertengkar hebat, kalau marah Sasuke cenderung diam dan pergi kekantornya bekerja sampai subuh, lalu pulang kerumah, mandi, kemudian mengantar Kyuu dan Ryuu, anak kamu kesekolah. Waktu tidur Sasuke sangat sedikit, makannya pun sangat sedikit – aku pikir dia workaholic.

Sasuke menciumku maksimal 2x sehari, saat dia berangkat kerja, dan pulang kerja – itupun kalau aku masih terjaga. Karena waktu pacaran dia tidak pernah romantis, aku piker memang dia tipe orang yang tidak romantis dan tidak memerlukan hal-hal seperti itu sebagai ungkapan sayang.

Kami jarang ngobrol sampai malam, kami jarang pergi nonton berdua, bahkan makan berdua diluarpun hamper tidak pernah. Kalau kami makan dimeja makan berdua, kami asik dengan sendok garpu kami, bukan obrolan yang terdengar, hanya denting piring yang beradu dengan sendok garpu.

Kalau hari libur, Sasuke lebih sering tiduran dikamar, atau main dengan anak-anak kami, dia jarang sekali tertawa lepas – karena dia sangat pendiam, aku menyangka dia memang tidak suka tertawa lepas.

Aku mengira rumah tangga kami baik-baik saja selama 7 tahun penikahan kami. Sampai suatu ketika, disuatu hari yang terik, saat itu suamiku dibawa ke ICU karena mendadak sakit, akibat jarang makan, dan sering makan diluar rumah dibanding makan dirumah. Di terkena typhoid dan harus dirawat di Rumah Sakit karena sampai terjadi perforasi di ususnya. Tubuh Sasuke terbaring lemah tanpa daya di ruang ICU dan wajahnya yang tampan terlihat pucat.

Pada saat di ICU itulah, seseorang yang tak kukenal datang menjenguk suamiku. Dia memperkenalkan diri, dia bernama Hyuuga Neji, teman Sasuke saat kuliah dulu. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mereka dulu berteman karena usia Neji 4-5 tahun lebih muda dari suamiku, JAUH LEBIH MUDA. Dia bilang Sasuke adalah seniornya dikampus.

Neji, lumayan ganteng, tapi tidak terlalu tampan juga, dan sikapnya begitu sederhana, tapi aku belum pernah melihat mata yang begitu mempersona seperti yang dimiliki oleh Neji. Matanya tajam bersinar indah, penuh kehangatan dan seperti penuh cinta. Neji juga seperti punya aura dan kharisma yang amat kuat. Ketika dia berbicara, bumi dan waktu seakan2 waktu berhenti berputar, dan aku terpana dengan kalimat-kalimatnya yang ringan dan penuh pesona. Setiap orang, perempuan maupun lelaki, bahkan mungkin serangga (?) yang lewat, akan jatuh cinta kalau mendengar Neji bercerita.

Neji bercerita, konon waktu kuliah dulu, ia tidak begitu kenal dekat dengan Sasuke di kampus. Neji bilang, dulu Sasuke sangat pendiam, sehingga jarang punya teman yang akrab. Baru 5 bulan lalu mereka bertemu, dikarenakan kerja sama antara Hyuuga Corp yang dipimpin olehnya dan Uchiha Corp yang dipimpin oleh Sasuke sedang menangani sebuah proyek yang bernilai miliaran dollar Amerika. Entah bagaimana, ternyata mereka saling cocok bersabahabat. Aku mulai sadar dan mengingat sejak 3-4 bulan lalu memang ada perubahan yang cukup drastis dengan Sasuke. Setiap mau pergi kerja, dia tersenyum manis padaku, dan dalam sehari bisa menciumku lebih dari 3x. Dia membelikan aku parfum baru, dan mulai sering tertawa lepas.

Tapi di saat lain, dia sering termenung di depan komputernya. Atau termenung memegang HP-nya. Kalau aku tanya, dia bilang, sedang memikirkan masalah pekerjaan. Suatu saat Neji datang lagi pada saat Sasuke sakit dan masih dirawat di RS. Aku sedang memegang sepiring nasi beserta lauknya dengan wajah kesal, karena Sasuke tidak juga mau aku suapi. Neji masuk kamar, dan menyapaku dengan suara riang: "Halo Naru chan, kenapa dengan 'anak sulungmu' yang satu ini? Tidak mau makan juga dia? Hmmm dasar anak nakal, sini piringnya Naru chan biar aku yang menyuapinya." Lalu, bagai dua bersaudara, Neji membantu menyuapi Sasuke sambil terus mengajak Sasuke bercerita. Mata Sasuke terus menatap Neji, dan tiba2 saja sepiring nasi itu sudah habis ditangannya.

Aku belum pernah melihat tatapan penuh perasaan yang terpancar dari mata suamiku, seperti siang itu, tidak pernah seumur hidup yang aku lalui bersamanya. Tidak pernah sedetikpun! Hatiku terasa sakit. Lebih sakit dibanding ketika dia membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi aku saat aku memeluknya dan berharap dia mencumbuku. Lebih sakit dari rasa sakit ketika aku melahirkan kedua anak kami dengan persalinan normal. Lebih sakit dari rasa sakit, ketika dia tidak mau memakan masakan yang aku buat dengan susah payah. Lebih sakit daripada sakit ketika dia tidak pulang ke rumah saat peringatan ulang tahun pernikahan kami kemarin. Lebih sakit dari rasa sakit ketika dia lebih suka 'mencumbu komputernya' dibanding aku. Aku tidak pernah bertanya, apakah suamiku punya perasaan khusus pada pria berhati malaikat itu, karena tanpabertanya pun aku sudah tahu, apa yang bergejolak dihati Sasuke. Tapi aku tidak pernah bisa marah setiap melihat pria itu. Neji begitu hangat, mempesona dan penuh perhatian. Dia bisa hadir tiba-tiba, membawakan mainan juga makanan kesukaan anak-anak, dan membawakan ramen kesukaanku. Saat Sasuke di rumah sakit, Neji menghibur dengan mengajakku dan anak-anakku jalan-jalan, kadang mengajak nonton.

Suatu sore, mendung begitu menyelimuti Tokyo, aku tidak pernah menyangka, hatiku pun akan mendung, bahkan gerimis kemudian. Kyuu dan Ryuu, berhasil membuka password email touchannya, dan memanggilku: "Kaachan, mau lihat surat yang touchan kirim buat Neji Jiisan?" Aku tertegun memandangnya, dan membaca surat elektronik itu,

"Dear Neji,

Kehadiran kamu kembali yang tiba tiba seperti beribu bintang gemerlap yang

mengisi seluruh relung hati dan jiwaku, aku tidak pernah merasakan jatuh cinta seperti ini, bahkan pada Naruto. Aku mencintai Naruto karena kondisi yang mengharuskan aku mencintainya. Karena dia ibu dari anak-anakku. Bahkan ketika aku menikahinya, aku tetap tidak tahu apakah aku sungguh-sungguh mencintainya. Tidak ada perasaan bergetar kepada Naruto seperti ketika aku memandangmu, Neji. Tidak ada perasaan rindu yang tidak pernah padam ketika aku tidak menjumpainya. Aku hanya tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan Naruto. Ketika konflik-konflik terjadi saat kami pacaran dulu, aku sebenarnya kecewa, tapi aku tidak sanggup mengatakan pada Naruto bahwa dia bukanlah pendamping yang aku cari untuk mengisi kekosongan hatiku. Hatiku tetap terasa hampa, meskipun aku menikahinya. Aku tidak tahu, bagaimana caranya menumbuhkan cinta untuk Naruto, seperti ketika cinta untukmu tumbuh secara alami, seperti pohon2 beringin yang tumbuh kokoh tanpa pernah mendapat siraman dari pemiliknya. Seperti pepohonan di hutan2 belantara yang tidak pernah minta disirami, namun tumbuh dengan lebat secara alami. Itu yang aku rasakan. Meskipun hatiku terasa hampa, itu tidaklah mengapa, asal aku bisa melihat Naruto bahagia dan tertawa. Agar dia bisa mendapatkan segala yang dia inginkan selama aku mampu. Dia boleh mendapatkan seluruh hartaku dan tubuhku, tapi tidak jiwaku dan cintaku, yang hanya aku berikan untukmu. Meskipun ada tembok yang menghalangi kita, aku hanya berharap bahwa engkau mengerti, you are the only one in my heart.

Yours,

SASUKE"

Mataku tiba-tiba terasa panas. Kyuu dan Ryuu memelukku erat. Suamiku ternyata tidak pernah mencintaiku. Dia tidak pernah bahagia bersamaku. Aku mengumpulkan kekuatanku kembali dan berusaha untuk tetap berdiri tegar. Sejak itu, aku menulis surat hampir setiap hari untuk suamiku. Surat itu aku simpan di amplop, dan aku letakkan di lemari bajuku, tidak pernah aku berikan kepada Sasuke. Uang muka yang Sasuke berikan untuk mencicil beli mobil untukku, aku kembalikan padanya. Aku mengumpulkan tabunganku yang kusimpan dari sisa2 uang belanja, lalu aku belikan sepeda untuk mengantar dan menjemput anak-anakku. Sasuke merasa heran, karena aku tidak pernah lagi bermanja padanya. Aku terpuruk dalam kehancuranku. Dulu aku meminta Sasuke menikahiku karena aku malu terlalu lama pacaran, sedangkan teman-temanku sudah menikah semua. Ternyata Sasuke memang tidak pernah menginginkan aku menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Betapa tidak berharganya aku. Tidakkah dia tahu, bahwa aku juga berhak mendapatkan kasih sayang dari suamiku. Kenapa dia tidak mengatakan saja, bahwa dia tidak mencintai aku dan tidak menginginkan aku? itu lebih aku hargai daripada dia cuma diam dan mengangguk dan melamarku lalu menikahiku. Betapa malangnya nasibku. Sekarang ini, Sasuke ternyata masih terus menerus sakit-sakitan, dan aku tetap merawatnya dengan setia. Biarlah Saseuke mencintai Neji terus di dalam hatinya. Aku akan pura pura tidak tahu menahu. Dengan berpura-pura tidak tahu, aku berharap akan membuat suamiku lebih berbahagia.

**SETAHUN KEMUDIAN**

Neji duduk disamping Kyuu dan Ryuu, membuka amplop surat-surat itu dengan air mata menetes. Mereka berada diluar ruang jenazah sebuah rumah sakit di Tokyo, sedang menunggu Sasuke yang masih dalam perjalanan pulang dari Osaka. Neji membaca satu persatu, surat-surat yang ditulis oleh Naruto.

"Sasuke, suamiku

Aku tidak pernah menyangka pertemuan kita saat aku pertama kali bekerja di perusahaanmu, akan membawaku pada cinta sejatiku. Aku begitu terpesona padamu yang

tampan, pendiam dan tampak dingin. Betapa senangnya aku ketika aku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Aku mencintaimu, dan begitu posesif ingin memilikimu seutuhnya. Aku sering marah, ketika kamu asyik bekerja, dan tidak memperdulikan aku. Aku merasa di atas angin, ketika kamu hanya diam dan menuruti keinginanku Aku begitu bahagia karena telah telah memenuhi ruang hatimu dan kamu terlalu mencintaiku sehingga mau melakukan apa saja untukku. Ternyata aku keliru. Aku menyadarinya tepat sehari setelah

pernikahan kita. Ketika aku membanting hadiah jam tangan dari seorang wanita yang dulu menyukai kamu. Aku melihat matamu begitu terluka, ketika kamu berkata kepadaku: "Kenapa, Naruto? Kenapa kamu mesti cemburu? dia sudah menikah, dan aku

sudah memilihmu menjadi pendampingku?" Aku tidak perduli, dan berlalu dari hadapanmu dengan sombongnya. Sekarang aku menyesal memintamu melamarku dulu. Kau tidak pernah bahagia bersamaku. Aku adalah hal terburuk dalam kehidupan cintamu. Aku bukanlah sosok pendamping yang sempurna yang kau inginkan.

Dari Istrimu,

NARUTO"

Di surat Naruto yang lain,

"Sasuke, suamiku

Kehadiran pria itu membuatmu berubah, kau tidak lagi sedingin es. Kau mulai terasa hangat, namun tetap saja aku tidak pernah melihat cahaya cinta dari matamu untukku, seperti aku, cahaya yang penuh cinta itu berpendar dari

kedua bola matamu saat memandangnya."

Di surat yang kesekian,

Sasuke,

Aku bersumpah, aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku. Aku telah berubah, 'suke. Kau lihat kan? aku tidak lagi marah-marah padamu, aku tidak lagi suka membanting-banting barang dan berteriak jika emosi. Aku belajar masak, dan selalu kubuatkan masakan yang kau sukai. Aku tidak lagi boros, dan selalu menabung. Aku selalu tersenyum menyambutmu pulang ke rumah. Dan aku selalu meneleponmu, untuk menanyakan sudahkah kekasih hatiku makan siang ini? Aku merawatmu jika kau sakit, aku tidak kesal saat engkau tidak mau aku suapi, aku menungguimu sampai tertidur disamping tempat tidurmu, di rumah sakit saat kau dirawat, karena penyakit pencernaanmu yang selalu bermasalah. Meskipun belum terbit juga, sinar cinta itu dari matamu, aku akan tetap berusaha dan menantinya."

Neji menghapus air mata yang terus menetes dari kedua matanya. Dipeluknya Kyu dan Ryuu yang tersedu-sedu disampingnya. Dan di surat Nartuto yang terakhir, pagi ini.

"Sasuke, suamiku yang tercinta,

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun pernikahan kita yang ke-8. Tahun lalu kau tidak pulang ke rumah. Tapi tahun ini aku akan memaksamu pulang, karena hari ini aku akan masak, masakan yang paling enak sedunia. Kemarin aku belajar membuatnya dari Hinata dan Sakura, sampai kehujanan dan basah kuyup, karena waktu pulang hujannya deras sekali, dan aku hanya mengendarai sepeda. Saat aku tiba di rumah kemarin malam, aku melihat sinar kekhawatiran dimatamu. Kau memelukku, dan menyuruhku segera ganti baju supaya tidak sakit. Tahukah engkau suamiku? Selama hampir 12 tahun aku mengenalmu,

4 tahun kita pacaran, dan hampir 8 tahun kita menikah, baru kali ini aku melihat sinar kekhawatiran itu dari matamu. Inikah tandanya cinta mulai bersemi dihatimu sayang."

Kyuu dan Ryuu menatap Neji, dan mulai bercerita: "hiksss...hiksss...hiksss...Siang itu Kaachan menjemput kami dengan sepedanya, hiksss dari jauh kami melihat keceriaan di wajah Kaachan, dia terus melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada kami. Kami sangat menyayangi Kaachan, dan selalu menganggapnya sebagai Kaachan yang paling cantik sedunia, hiksss hiksss tapi kami tidak pernah melihat wajah yang sangat BERSINAR dari Kaachan seperti siang itu. Kaachan terlihat begitu cantik dan berseri. Meskipun dulu sering marah-marah pada kami, tapi kami selalu menyayanginya. Kaachan memarkir sepedanya di seberang jalan, hiksss tapi ketika Kaachan menyeberang jalan, tiba-tiba sebuah mobil lewat dari tikungan dengan kecepatan tinggi. kami tidak sanggup melihat Kaachan terlontar, Neji jiisan. kami melihat Kaachan masih memandang kami dengan tersenyum, sebelum dia akhirnya berhenti bergerak. Hikkkssss..." cerita Kyuu sambil sesegukan. "hikksss... Kyuuu... hikkksss... huweeeeeee... Kyuu... Ryuu mau Kaachan... hiksss... Ryuu kangen Kaachan... hikksss... Kyuuuu... hikkk" tangis Ryu sang adik. "cuppp... cupp... cuppp... Ryuu gak boleh nangis. Ryu dan Kyuu gak boleh nangis, kalau gak nanti Kaachan pasti sedih karena kita nangis terus" ucap Kyuu mencoba menenangkan sang adik

Neji memeluk si kembar yang terisak-isak. Kedua bocah ini masih terlalu kecil untuk merasakan sakit di hatinya, tapi mereka berdua bersikap sangat dewasa. Kali ini Neji mengeluarkan selembar kertas yang dia print tadi pagi. Itu adalah email yang dikirimkan oleh Sasuke pada Neji kemarin malam, dan tadinya Neji ingin memberikan salinan email itu kepada Naruto

"Dear Neji,

Selama beberapa bulan ini aku mulai merasakan istriku berbeda, dia tidak lagi marah-marah dan selalu berusaha menyenangkan hatiku. Dan tadi malam, Naruto pulang dengan

tubuh basah kuyup karena kehujanan, aku sangat khawatir dan memeluknya. Tiba2 aku baru menyadari betapa beruntungnya aku memiliki Naruto. Hatiku mulai bergetar. Inikah tanda-tanda aku mulai mencintainya? Aku terus berusaha belajar mencintai Naruto seperti yang selalu kau sarankan, Neji. Dan besok aku akan memberikan surprise untuk Naruto, aku akan membelikan mobil mungil untuknya, supaya dia tidak lagi naik sepeda kemana-mana. Bukan karena dia ibu dari anak-anakku, tapi karena Naruto adalah BELAHAN JIWAKU

Yours,

Sasuke"

Neji menatap Sasuke yang tampak semakin ringkih, yang masih terduduk disamping batu nisan Naruto. Di wajah tampan Rangga tampak duka yang dalam. Terlambat...! Semuanya telah terjadi – Kadang kita baru menyadari mencintai seseorang, ketika seseorang itu telah pergi meninggalkan kita.

-END-

Huweeee…jangan bunuh author yang gajebo ini…hikzzzz…ini adalah first fiction author, mohon bimbingannya para senpai! *bow* dan juga dimohon kritik dan sarannya. Terimakasih.


End file.
